theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Arlo Thacker
Arlo Thacker is a member of the Pine Guard who went to Sylvain to study the feral Sylvans living in the corrupted lands outside of the city and never returned. He was eventually discovered in a feral state and brought back to Amnesty Lodge by Mama, six years after his initial departure. For his safety (and everyone else's) he was kept in a kitchen alcove in the cellar of the lodge. The area is covered by a large net, which is made up of threads described as "shimmering." He was brought out of his feral state and is now played by Clint McElroy. Physical Description Thacker is described as "an older man with unkempt wild gray hair and a ratty-looking beard." He is said to be wearing a tattered button down shirt and khakis, and is described as having a black sheen of sorts over his eyes. Personality Thacker, post-Sylvain, is almost entirely feral, exhibiting aggressive behavior and animal-like traits. While captive, he sits folded over his knees, head lowered, staring at the floor. However, when the net is removed, he begins to climb onto the ceiling and rotate his head almost 180 degrees. He was possessed in some manner by The Quell, which communicated with Aubrey and referred to Thacker as an "unintentional host". In episode 29, he was brought back to his former state by Aubrey's magic. He takes on the role of a mentor figure for Juno Divine and is a self-proclaimed loner. Powers and Abilities Moves Basic Moves * Act Under Pressure: Used for any difficult or dangerous action that isn't covered by another move. * Help Out: Used to help another hunter do something. If Thacker succeeds, he'll give them a bonus on their task. * Investigate a Mystery: Used to work out what kind of monster Thacker is dealing with, what it can do, and what it's planning. * Kick Some Ass: Used for fighting. Fighting monsters, mainly. * Manipulate Someone: Used to try and get someone to do something for Thacker after he gives them some kind of reason. * Protect Someone: Used to save someone from danger. * Read a Bad Situation: Used to work out what dangers are immediately threatening Thacker. For instance, if he thinks he is walking into a trap or wants to do some tactical analysis. * Use Magic: Used to cast magic spells or use enchanted items. The Searcher Moves * Psychic Event: Thacker can act under pressure to use the sensitive weird move. * Cosmic Insight: Thacker never needs to act under pressure due to feelings of fear, despair, or isolation, and will have an automatic success instead. Featured Episodes Trivia *Prior to episode 29, Thacker was overcome with The Quell and controlled by Griffin. However, since 29 he's been the PC of Clint McElroy, meaning he is one of the only characters in TAZ to have been controlled by two different players. **He shares this trait with Sylvain, as well as the three PCs from Balance. Category:Amnesty NPCs Category:Amnesty PCs